The Hell We Call School
by Colorslander
Summary: And A/U. Malon goes to school and um... she goes to school. That's about it. Link/Malon. READ AND REVIEW OR BE HURT BY...um.... hurt by.... *falls asleep* revised
1. Default Chapter

****

The hell we call School

By Silent Shadow

Author's note: Isn't that the most optimistic title you've ever seen?… Anyway this is an AU… they are in school. Anyway, it is a Malon/Link fic. So if you don't like that… tough MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (falls of chair) Owe ;_;. OK sugar is gone out of my system, I strongly suggest any Zelda/Link fans… RUN AWAY!

Disclaimer: Mrhrhrhfrfhrh (swallows)… I like cheese… Oh wait… the disclaimer I don't own Zelda characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malon watched as the kids giggled at the smallest things. It happens when you are only second grade. Malon sat on the grass alone hugging her legs watching everyone play on the playground with their friends… everyone except for Malon. She was alone, without anyone to play with. She felt like a spectator watching everyone play without any them noticing.

She got to this school late in the year, due to the fact she thought she would never go to school at all. She had work to do at her father's ranch. Her dad was sort of a… dump and then Ingo was sort of a… drunk. She was left to do all the work, how did she have time to go to school?

That is up until social service's called. They had found out that her mother died when she was suppose to be in first grade. Her mother was the one that taught Malon school stuff as she worked on the ranch. 

Her was great with horses and composed music. She was very beautiful and Ingo had his eye on her. Of course she always managed to keep him away, it was a gift. 

Everything was perfect for little Malon. Then everything collapsed at her feet when she died. Her dad didn't care and Ingo was complaining about every little detail. Malon found comfort in few things. The work was back breaking at she had no one to talk to.

They had called Talon, her dad, up and of him that if she didn't go to school; then she would be shipped to a boarding school. Malon no matter loved her dad and even if he was almost never showing it (maybe because he was always asleep) he loved her, too. There was no way she was leaving her home for a bunch of strangers; no way. So she was here, alone, in Hyrule's public elementary school.

School had intimated her more then anything. Every few seconds she looked in a mirror because she thought something was on her face and people were looking at her, laughing. She begun to hate everything about herself, because her hair wasn't silky blond and she wasn't slim and beautiful like some girls.

Especially like Zelda, Ruto, or Nabooru. There was no way she could compete them in the look department. Zelda was the most popular girl in school. Elegant, smart, and "kind". Well some people say kind, but to tell you the truth she thought she was cold. She was more polite then nice, but you can defiantly hear the "I am your superior" tone in her voice. And why not? She was the richest kid on this continent. Not to mention her father was the mayor of Hyrule. The good thing is that she never flaunted it and she was never rude.

Ruto was also really rich and powerful. She although had not hidden her I am superior attitude. She was Ruto of the Zora family, a very old rich bloodline and she made sure no one forgot that. She was pretty too, but very obnoxious.

And Nabooru… there is a character you are most likely to never forget. She was in the third grade, but always seemed older. She had this air of utmost authority. She was also in a gang that called themselves the "Gerudo". Why, Malon had no idea. She always thought it was a funny word. Despite her age, she was really well respected… by the kids. The teachers saw her as a bad influence. Malon thought she was funny.

Then there was Darunia, the 3rd grade, school president. He was sort of chubby and from Portugal… He was from a powerful family, too. He was the most well respected kid in our school, other then the perfect Zelda. Anyway, he was always so serious it was scary…

Then there was Impa. Impa was as serious as Darunia and seemed to worship the ground Zelda walks on. She is a descendant from the Indian tribe of the Sheika. More like Zelda's body guard then anything and she was really strong.

Malon pondered. She was trying to remember anyone else popular. She really wasn't good with names, oh yes. How could she forget, Ganondork? Actually, his name was Ganondorf, the third grade bully. He was the biggest guy in school, and also in the Gerudos. He happened to be their leader and he did really bad stuff, but the teachers were afraid to stop him.

The bell rang for all of them to go inside after lunch. She saw all the kids groan in union and trudge off to class. Except Malon. Although she didn't show it, she was happy about leaving. Recess was one of her least favorite things in school. It was probably because she had no one to play with.

Well back to math with our teacher Rauru, well there was no one else she could think of. She sat in the back of the classroom. Then a boy with blond hair sat next to her. 

No, she had not remembered everyone. She forgot about… him.

His name was Link, the cute blond beside her. He was quite, but he was liked by most. Well, she knew that Zelda and Ruto had a crush on him. Then Nabooru thought he was a "cute kid" and Darunia thought of him as brother. Ever her teacher, Rauru thought he was a good student. The only one who didn't like him was Ganondork… err dorf.

Malon sat back in her chair. Link was the only good thing about school. She watched as Zelda answer another question flawlessly. She knew it was going to be a long year.

*********************************************************************************

Author's Note: Cheeeessseee. *drool* Oh do you want some? No? Oh the Author's Note. You want to hear what I have to say? No? OK. * continues to eat cheese* I know you were bored but this was an introduing chapter.


	2. New Chapter

****

Chapter 2:

Uh…. I hate titles. Can't think of one. * **Light bulb*** How about… NEW CHAPTER! YES I AM SUCH A GENIUS!!!!!

By: me, u should already know.

Disclaimer: I am wearing pants! Fear me! Hehehehehehe

Author's Note: Once upon a time, who knows when… I had a life, but know I don't so I wrote this fic. I love MalonXLink fics…. I love pants. *hugs cheese for no apparent reason

* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello dad," Malon said walking inside the house. Her father didn't reply… he was asleep. Malon went over and kissed him on the cheek. Talon smiled and muttered something about milk and her mother. Malon stretched and put her backpack down. She pulled out her homework when Ingo came in. 

"Talon!" he roared.

"…" 

"TALON!!!!" 

"Wha?" Talon said waking up. 

"You have a delivery to make," he grumbled angrily thrusting a milk jars in front of him. Talon blink stupidly. 

"Over to the Mayor's office," Ingo said impatiently. 

"Uh… Ok." Talon said yawning, he got up and walked toward the door. 

"You better go with him," Ingo sneered, "More than likely he will fall sleep behind the wheel of his car." "But I have homework!" she said.

"Do it you ungrateful brat! I am not asking for the world you stupid girl. You are so lazy just like your father! Why do I have to do everything!" He screamed at her, his face turning purple. 

"I'm sorry," she said whispering gathering her stuff. From the back of her eye she could see Ingo taking a drink in the milk bottle, she doubted it was milk in there, though.

She walked to the car to see her dad asleep in it. 

"Dad wake up," she said softly. 

"Huh?!? Oh right… got to feed the cucco's!" 

Malon shook her head, "No dad the Mayor's office." 

"Oh yeah… Got to feed the mayor's office." 

Malon sighed… maybe she should drive?

Surprisingly enough, they got into no accidents on the way. 

"You stay here," Talon said. "I'll do it alone." 

"OK," Malon said taking out her homework. I'll wait here." 

She waited, and waited, and waited… It turned dark like a black cloud unfolding in the sky…. Gently hiding the great ball of light as it faded orange sinking into the debts of the unknown, and she still waited.

"Where is he," she wondered shivering. "It's becoming cold," Not only that but lonely. She could see slowly the first traces of the shinning stars within the infinite nothingness of the sky. 

The people disappeared from the streets. The busy day quickly turned into a dead street with packs of homeless dogs straying around the stand once filled with food and clothes… hoping a morsel will fall down for them to eat.

And still he didn't come back. She felt like a fool. Just waiting with her homework done. Not to mention bored out of her mind. Before she knew it she was humming a song…. her mother's song. It was a song her mother composed for her, a simple lullaby to show her that she meant the world. 

After her mother died Malon went into denial, her mother couldn't die!!! She was just…. sleeping… for along time. 

Of course when she finally acknowledged that she was dead she was guilty... she blamed herself. Then Epona was born.

She was a beautiful horse. Malon had never seen such a fine horse. She was chocolate with a snow white mane. A few days Epona's mom died. Malon felt like she could relate to her. Ever since the horse's mom died and the colt was rebellious. Malon herself got hurt from its blows.

Then one day she began to hum a song while the horses were outside. Her mother's song… a song she called Epona…. It was about a legendary knight in shinning armor that whisked away a princess in distress. Her mother made it up but it always seemed to fascinate Malon. Ever since she loved the song and she wanted also hoped a knight to whisk her off too.

This day was especially hard as she began to sing she began to cry. The melody continued out in the heavens lost in the wind as the gentle tears slowly fell from her cheek. She didn't know why… it was something inside her that was screaming. 

Slowly she felt a feeling behind her, it was Epona and he looked like she was crying, too. Malon continued to sing and Epona said beside her.

They stayed the whole night whispering sweet hums into the night. It began to rain…. She guessed the Angels in heaven were crying with them. Ever since then Epona was at Malon's side. Epona only let Malon stay with her…. At last she found a friend.

Again she sang the song, maybe it would bring her luck again? 

"La, lalala…la," she sang watching the sky. 

"…Malon?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Malon said whirling around. She turned red it was, "Link?!?" 

Link nodded, "What are you doing?" 

Malon smiled sheepishly, "Waiting for my dad. He must have fallen asleep going to deliver milk up to Zelda's house," Malon giggled despite of herself, "What a silly thing for grown man to do huh?" 

"I'm going up to see Zelda," Link said. 

"Really the I would appreciate it if you brought him back." Link nodded and left. 

As Link left Malon smiled and began to sing the song again. The song must really have luck in it after all.

Talon arrived running out of breath a few minutes later. 

"Dad?" Malon said bewildered. 

"Sorry *pant* I *wheeze* fell asleep *gasp* ," Talon said out of breath. 

"It is ok," Malon said cocking her head. Was he really that upset over it? 

"Really?"

"Yes," she said smiling. They left together. 

"Thank you Link," she whispered as they left from the car.

Malon went to school the next day. She didn't sleep well last night because how late it was and the fact that Ingo was drunk again and he was making a big commotion. 

"Good morning class," Rauru said. 

"Hello Mr. Rauru," Zelda said in her usual perfect way. Malon sighed, this was the part she hated most, the teacher lesson. She almost fell asleep as Rauru drowned about Hyrule mythology. Something about 3 goddesses and leaving the earth or something like that.

Malon tried really hard to do well. She studied and did her homework but she just wasn't good at it. Especially compared to Zelda, she was excellent at it. Malon couldn't wait for music the period after lunch.

It was recess again and Zelda was hanging on Link a lot more then usual. Ruto and Darunai seemed absorbed with whatver story Link was telling. Link, however, didn't seem to want the attention. 

Malon's gaze shifted. Ganondorf and Nabooru were arguing again about who knows what. A cool breeze swirled in the air.

"Malon…" 

Malon whirled around, "Link?" That was the second time he crept out behind her. 

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked sitting down next to her. 

"Because…. I have no one to play with." 

Link frowned, "Don't you have any friends."

"Not really," she said. 

"What you don't consider me a friend?" he said hurt.

Malon looked at him with surprise. 'Does that mean he wants to be my friend?' she wondered. "Aren't you Zelda's and Ruto's friend?"

"Can I have more then one friend?" 

"Yeah but… I'm not popular like them. I'm not sure they like me," she said sadly. 

"So? I'm not denying what you said but I don't make friends because of popularity." 

"Really?"

"Yeah I like Ruto because she is fun to hang out with, I like Nabooru because she is funny, Darunai is nice, and Zelda because…." 

"…Because she is pretty?" Malon finished. 

Link blushed, "Among other things." 

"… Oh," she said sadly. Malon didn't think she was pretty, and obviously neither did Link.

"So, where do you live?" Link asked. 

"A ranch called Lon Lon," she said. 

"Oh… I live with a foster my foster dad." 

"What happened to your parents?" 

"I don't know"

"I'm sorry," Malon said feeling stupid. 

Link smiled, "That is ok. It really is no big deal." 

Malon grinned gratefully. 

"So what is it like living in a ranch?"

"Smelly," Malon said giggling "Lots of cucco's, cows, and horses." 

"Cuccos?" 

"It is our special breed of chickens." 

"Cool. So is living in a ranch fun?" 

"Hardly considering I have to juggle ranch chores and school." 

"What about your dad?"

Malon smiled, "You saw my dad. He is not what you would call the working type." 

"Your mom?"

Malon's smile vanished from her face, "She died a year ago." 

"Oh…" Link said feeling as stupid as Malon felt. They both felt an uncomfortable silence between them. 

"So where is it?" 

"What?"

"The ranch." 

"Oh," Malon said growing more uncomfortable by the minute. 

"It's… in the very middle of Hyrule. 

"Really? Maybe I'll visit you one day," he said smiling. 

Malon blushed, " That would be… nice." 

Link nodded as the bell rung. "Well time to go."

Malon nodded as she walked with Link to class. She noticed angry glares from Ruto and the others but she didn't care. She finally made another friend. Someone she could talk to.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's Note: I don't feel like being stupid right now. So how was it? I finally got ch.2 up. This story is going no where. I'll write a little more to see if I will keep writing this.


End file.
